Conventionally, a vehicular display device including a meter unit capable of displaying graphics such as a liquid crystal display panel is known. For example, in a display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when a user turns an ignition switch on to start an engine in order to start driving a vehicle, a display element is displayed vaguely in a central portion of a meter such as a speedometer, and then, a pointer of the meter is displayed. In this way, the user is prompted to look at the meter and the user experiences an innovative impression with varied display content.